Sunshine and City Lights
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Sakura yang malam hari tiba-tiba datang mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha, dan mengajak Sasuke untuk berjalan bersamanya sampai larut. Ada apa gerangan dengan gadis berambut pink ini?/ "Anggap saja ini sebagai refreshing untuk hari esok yang amat penting dalam riwayat hidupmu, Sasuke-kun."/ Mind to RnR?


**Sunshine and City Lights**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

**TOK TOK TOK**

**Cklek**

Mikoto memundurkan badannya sedikit, "Ah, Sakura-_chan_." Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka malam-malam begini. "Ada apa datang kemari?"

Haruno Sakura—gadis berambut _pink _yang sudah dianggap anak oleh keluarga pemilik rumah ini menyengir, "Sasuke-_kun _ada?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Masuklah. _Baachan _panggilkan dia dahulu." Wanita paruh baya ini membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sederhana ini.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang didominasi warna abu-abu dan putih itu. Aroma dupa langsung menerjang masuk indera penciumannya ketika ia masuk ke dalam. Memang, keluarga Uchiha terkenal dengan spiritual dan keagamaannya yang kuat dan kental. Di ruang keluarga mereka terdapat perapian dan sebuah ruangan yang digunakan untuk sembahyang dan mendo'akan para pendahulu mereka.

Gadis bermarga Haruno ini duduk di sofa milik keluarga yang seluruh anggotanya memiliki rambut biru kehitaman ini. Kakinya berhentak-hentak di ubin putih, arloji _pink _yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Jam dimana biasanya orang-orang telah tertidur dan akan bangun amat pagi untuk bersiap-siap menjalani aktifitas yang padat.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak, mendapati Sasuke berada di tangga rumahnya. "Oh, hei Sasuke-_kun_!" ia melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura. Ditatapnya Sakura yang memakai _dress _putih selutut itu, "Ada apa?"

Sakura bangkit berdiri, "Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ajaknya dengan riang.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tanpa berkata-kata. Matanya yang sehitam jelaga menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

Gadis berambut _pink _itu kemudian mendekati Sasuke, ia pun berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. "Anggap saja sebagai _refreshing _untuk hari esok yang amat penting dalam riwayat hidupmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ia pun memundurkan badannya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Hn."

"Ambillah jaketmu kalau kau tak ingin kedinginan." Perkataan Sakura terdengar seperti ledekan bagi Sasuke. Sudah jelas siapa yang semestinya kedinginan dengan _dress _selutut dengan tali bahu yang tipis itu.

Sasuke tak menolak, ia menuruti perintah sahabatnya itu. Langkah kakinya yang panjang membawanya sampai ke kamarnya. Diambilnya jaket putih dengan dua garis biru di bagian lengan itu. Ia pun memakainya.

.

"_Baachan_, kami pergi dulu." Pamit Sakura pada Mikoto yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Suara Mikoto terdnegar sayup-sayup karena terhalangi tembok.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sebenarnya Sasuke pun tak tahu kendak kemana ia dibawa oleh Sakura, namun ia hanya mengikuti langkah gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Kau sudah siap untuk besok, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tanpa menolehkan kepala kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah." Sasuke memandangi kakinya yang terus saja bergerak menjauhkan dirinya dari rumah.

Sakura berhenti melangkah, membuat Sasuke juga ikut berhenti. "Hei, mana semangatmu? Bagaimana bisa kau lesu seperti itu." Diguncangkannya bahu kiri Sasuke dengan tangannya. "Sasuke-_kun _yang kukenal bukanlah Sasuke-_kun _yang pesimis seperti ini."

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya, ia menatap sahabatnya sejak kecil dengan pandangan tak suka. "Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya!" suaranya meninggi sekaligus tertahan karena menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Aku tahu." Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Bahkan aku lebih berpengalaman soal cinta daripada dirimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat seolah meremehkan Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Kau belum menyatakan cinta pada Hinata saja sudah pesimis. Aku bahkan pernah patah hati dan lihat—aku baik-baik saja." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tajam. 'Patah hati?' batinnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sakura mengalami patah hati. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah curhat padanya tentang seorang pemuda yang ia sukai, apalagi yang membuatnya patah hati.

Dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang bersahabat ini memang sering curhat mengenai masalah mereka. Seperti saat ini, ini adalah rencana Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke tidak kalut dengan hari esok—hari dimana rencana Sasuke akan dijalankan. Rencana untuk menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis yang disukainya, Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi untuk urusan cinta, hanya Sasuke lah yang bercerita pada Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tak pernah bercerita padanya tentang hal yang biasanya dialami oleh remaja seumuran mereka.

"Ah, ayo kembali berjalan. Malam semakin larut." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke agar berjalan lebih cepat. Lima menit berjalan, keduanya sampai di halte bus yang tak jauh dari perumahan mereka. Mereka menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke pusat kota.

"Sasuke. Nanti kalau kau diterima oleh Hinata, traktir aku di Mc Donald's ya?" Sakura meninju pelan bahu Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hn."

**CKIIT**

**WUSSH**

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte tempat mereka berada. Pintu bus terbuka, mempersilahkan mereka untuk naik ke dalam. Bus yang disediakan pemerintah kota itu adalah bus yang cukup nyaman dan murah. Tak heran mengapa banyak orang di kota Konoha yang lebih memilih naik bus bila hendak berangkat kerja atau sekolah pada pagi hari.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis bermarga Haruno ini menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya pelan. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ucapnya sewot.

Sakura menoleh dan menyengir, "Habis kau lambat, sih." Ia pun naik ke dalam bis, mencari tempat kosong untuk mereka berdua. Dapat! Tempat di bis paling belakang. Ia segera berjalan, diikuti Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. "Kau duluan, Sasuke." Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk terlebih dahulu—tepatnya duduk di dekat jendela.

Sasuke tanpa berkata-kata segera melangkah untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

Sakura pun duduk di sebelahnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda persegi panjang tipis berwarna putih yang dibungkus oleh _flip cover _berwarna _pink _miliknya. Ia kembali merogoh tas kecil yang ia bawa. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan sebuah _earphone _putih yang didapatkannya saat membeli _Android _keluaran terbaru miliknya itu. Ia memasangkan _earphone _itu pada _Android_nya, kemudian kedua ujung _earphone_nya itu dipasang di masing masing telinganya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura tergerak hatinya untuk menarik salah satu dari cabang _earphone _Sakura. Dan ia pun melakukannya, dipasangnya cabang itu ke telinganya sendiri. Ia mendengar alunan suara yang ia kenali, setelah beberapa detik mengingat-ingat, ia akhirnya buka suara. "_Sunshine and City Lights?_"

Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk. "Lagu favorit kita kalau sedang jalan-jalan."

Sasuke kembali menatap jendela seraya menikmati alunan suara sang penyanyi—Greyson Chance. Penyanyi yang umurnya sebaya dengan keduanya, enam belas tahun. Lagu ini memang lagu favorit dirinya dan Sakura—dulu. Terakhir kali ia mendengarkan lagu ini adalah beberapa bulan lalu. Kebersamaan mereka memang berkurang karena Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di _Konoha High School_. Tapi mereka tak sampai putus kontak, biasanya Sakura akan main ke rumah Sasuke, atau mereka berpapasan di suatu tempat dan sedikit berbincang-bincang.

Sasuke menoleh, ketika dirasakannya kepala Sakura menyandar pada bahunya. "Kau mengajakku jalan-jalan tapi kau sudah mengantuk." Ucapnya pada Sakura.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, "Aku tak mengantuk. Aku hanya ingin bersandar, apa tidak boleh?" alisnya bertaut, mata hijaunya yang sebening batu _Emerald _menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Kota Konoha di malam hari memang gemerlap, namun agak sepi karena sebagian besar orang telah berada dalam rumahnya masing-masing.

Sistem _repeat _membuat lagu yang dimainkan di _Android _Sakura tidak berganti-ganti dan terus berulang kecuali Sakura sendiri yang memencet tombol _Next _untuk mengganti lagu. Setelah empat kali lagi favorit mereka yang berdurai selama empat menit kurang enam belas detik itu dimainkan, mereka pun sampai di halte bus di pusat kota.

"Terima kasih, Pak." Ucap Sakura setelah memasukkan beberapa jumlah uang ke dalam kota yang tersedia.

Sang supir bus mengangkat tangannya, ia pun melepas topinya dan mengacungkannya, tanda hormat yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang orang di belahan bumi bagian barat sana.

Mereka berdua turun. Pusat kota masih sedikit ramai dibandingkan dengan di perumahan mereka yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo kita ke sana." Sakura menunjuk Taman Bermain Konoha, dimana terdapat berbagai wahana yang disediakan khusus untuk para remaja dan anak-anak.

"Ck! Tidak." Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terbawa oleh Sakura. Memang, tenaga gadis yang berbadan mungil ini tidak sebanding dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

"Oh~ ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tak ingin bermain di sana. Aku hanya ingin menyewa sepeda untuk berjalan-jalan." Sakura merengek, ia menatap Sasuke seolah-olah ia adalah kucing yang ingin diberi makan.

"Ck!" satu decakan keluar dari bibir tipis Si Uchiha Bungsu itu sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman bermain itu tanpa mengajak Sakura.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun. _Tunggu aku," Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke yang telah melangkah duluan, dirangkulnya lengan sahabatnya itu, "kau ini jutek sekali. Sebenarnya aku ini sahabatmu atau bukan, sih?" tanya Sakura dengan sewot.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh. Tangannya bergerak dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

"Pak, aku mau menyewa sepeda yang ini. Berapa?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah sepeda _Fixie _berwarna putih dengan ban biru yang terlihat seperti masih baru.

"Oh, sepeda itu baru datang empat hari yang lalu. Khusus Nona saya beri harga dua puluh lima ribu saja." Trik seorang pedagang yang selalu menggunakan kata 'Khusus anda, khusus Nyonya, khusus Nona' dan lain-lainnya, padahal setiap pelanggan semua dipatok harga sama.

"Waktunya berapa lama, Pak?"

"Satu jam. Itu sudah lama, kalau dibanding sama tukang sewa lain dua puluh ribu hanya dapat setengah jam, lho." Trik lagi untuk menarik minat pelanggan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyewa yang ini ya, Pak." Sakura menyerahkan uang dua puluh ribu dan lima ribu kepada pria berambut putih panjang itu. "Sasuke-_kun_. Kau mau kubonceng?" tawar Sakura yang menuntun sepeda _fixie _untuk ukuran anak laki-laki itu.

Sasuke mendengus, lagi-lagi menganggap perkataan Sakura itu sebagai ledekan yang meremehkannya. Ia berjalan maju dan merebut sepeda itu. Ia pun menaikinya, "Ayo." Ucapnya ketika ia sudah memegang stang sepeda yang saat ini sedang nge-tren di kalangan anak remaja itu.

Sakura cemberut, "Hei. Aku yang akan menaikinya. Kalau mau kau berdiri di belakang saja." Sakura menunjuk besi yang ada di pusat _velg _sepeda itu, tempat dimana kaki penumpang yang ada di belakang berpijak.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia pun turun dari sepeda, ia menyerahkan sepeda itu pada Sakura.

Sakura meraih stang sepeda, ia pun berusaha menaiki sepeda yang amat tinggi itu. "Isssh," ringisnya pelan ketika ujung selangkangannya tak sengaja membentur besi yang terbentang lurus dari stang sepeda sampai sadel. Sakura belum duduk di sadel, kakinya masih menyentuh tanah. Ia melihat kondisinya sekarang. Tiba-tiba mukanya memerah dengan sempurna. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau saja." Ia memiringkan sepeda itu agar ia menyingkir dari sepeda lebih mudah, daripada mengangkang dan membuat celana dalamnya terlihat karena besi yang cukup tinggi itu. Sebenarnya salahnya sendiri kenapa ingin menyewa _fixie _khusus laki-laki yang tinggi.

Sasuke menyeringai untuk beberapa detik, mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak jadi menaiki sepeda karena _dress_nya tersingkap sampai ke pangkal paha. "Kau kubonceng saja." Sasuke menaiki sepeda itu lagi.

"Tapi kakiku akan sakit." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas. "Aku tak kuat berdiri satu jam."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia menepuk besi yang ada di tengahnya. "Di sini."

Sakura melotot, "Tidak, itu tambah membuatku semakin sakit, Bodoh." Ucapnya sewot.

"Bodoh," Sasuke tidak memegang stang sepeda. "Duduk miring, jangan duduk sepertiku." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, 'tentu saja 'itu'mu sakit kalau kau duduk seperti diriku di besi ini.' Tambahnya dalam hati, tapi takkan diucapkannya, atau sebuah pukulan keras akan mendarat di punggungnya jika ia mengatakannya.

"Baiklah." Sakura berjalan mendekat, wajahnya yang cemberut ditambah bibirnya mengerucut itu terlihat sedikit memerah menahan malu. Sudah pasti Sasuke tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. "Eh!" hampir saja gadis ini kehilangan keseimbangan kalau saja tak memegang stang.

Sasuke mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda, membuat ban sepeda yang lebih kecil dari sepeda umumnya itu berputar. Ingat! Hanya ukuran ban yang kecil—tidak dengan _velg_nya yang lebih besar dari umumnya. "Mau kemana?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Jarak keduanya amat dekat, karena punggung Sasuke yang sedikit membungkuk. Pipi _chubby _gadis ini sedikit merona. "Terserah kau saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Yang penting kau senang."

Sasuke akhirnya mengayuh sepedanya mengelilingi pusat kota, membawa gadis yang ada di depannya itu bersamanya. Sesekali suara tawa terdengar dari gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka telah sampai di halte bus tempat mereka tiba di pusat kota tadi.

"Kupikir lebih baik ke gereja _Mother Theresa_?" tawar Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Sakura, kau tahu kalau aku bukan orang Kris—"

"Iya-iya, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke cepat. "Aku hanya ingin ke kolam Dewi Fortuna. Bukan masuk ke dalam gereja." Segera saja ia memberikan Sasuke penjelasan agar pamuda itu tak salah paham.

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Melempar koin dan berharap kalau sahabat tersayangku ini akan diterima cintanya oleh gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata gadis di sampingnya. 'Kau..' matanya yang hitam tak dapat berpaling untuk menatap mata hijau bening Sakura. Dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang bahkan melebihi kebaikan dari kakaknya sendiri yang justru lebih sering menjahilinya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_." Lagi-lagi Sakura menariknya agar naik ke bus yang baru saja berhenti.

Kali ini perjalanan memakan waktu yang agak lama, sekitar empat puluh lima menit menurut perhitungan Sakura. Ketika sampai di halte bus terdekat dengan Gereja yang menjadi ikon keagamaan Konoha selain Kuil Konoha dan Klenteng Dewa Tangan Seribu, mereka berjalan kaki sejauh seratus meter untuk menuju ke sana. Di depan Gereja megah berwarna putih itu, di situ lah terdapat kolam lingkaran dengan air mancur dan patung Dewi Fortuna di tengah-tengah kolam.

Mereka berdua mendekati kolam yang ramai dikelilingi para pengunjung baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri itu. Sakura mengeluarkan dua koin bernilai sepuluh sen. "Nah, Sasuke-_kun_. Buat satu permohonan ya." Ia menyerahkan satu koin untuk Sasuke dan satu koin untuk dirinya sendiri . Sebelum melempar koin, ia memegang koin itu erat-erat dan berdo'a, tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke.

'_Kami-sama_, apapun yang terjadi buatlah hari esok menjadi hari yang paling Sasuke-_kun _ingat seumur hidupnya.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati, tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah hari dimana ia diterima oleh Hinata—amin. Itu pun bila _Kami-sama _menerima do'anya.

'Tuhan, aku memiliki sahabat. Apapun yang terjadi, jauhkan sahabatku dari apapun yang membuatnya tersiksa.' Batin Sasuke.

"Sudah?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang telah membuka mata.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu lemparkan." Sakura melemparkan koinnya, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke halte." Lagi-lagi, Sakura menarik tangan pemuda itu. Kurang cepatkah Sasuke berjalan sehingga harus selalu 'diseret' oleh Sakura?

"Pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada sahabatnya.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju halte, menunggu dimana bus dengan jurusan yang langsung mengantar mereka ke halte dekat perumahan mereka.

Satu bus terlewatkan, dua bus terlewatkan. Bus ketiga—inilah bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju halte yang mereka tuju. Nasib malang, bus itu hampir penuh.

"Ayo naik." Kali ini Sasuke lebih dulu menaiki bus, ia berjalan terus sampai ke tengah-tengah bus, hanya itu tempat yang kosong. Ia terpaksa berdiri dan berpegangan di pegangan yang telah disediakan di langit-langit bus. Ia pun berbalik menghadap depan "Saku—" ia sama sekali tak melihat Sakura berada di depannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau dengar aku?"

Sasuke berjinjit, ia mendapati Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu bus. "Sakura?! Apa yang kau—"

"Aku akan naik bus selanjutnya. Terlalu penuh, Sasuke-_kun_. Sampai jumpa besok, aku akan baik-baik saja." Dalam kendaraan yang menjadi sempit ini dilihatnya Sakura kembali turun menuju halte.

"Tunggu—"

**WUSSH**

Tepat setelah Sakura turun, pintu bus menutup. Bus mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte sebelum Sasuke sempat menembus kerumunan orang yang berdiri sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sakura yang masih ada di halte. 'Ya, sampai jumpa besok.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa..." Sakura yang telah memastikan bahwa bus yang ditumpangi Sasuke telah menghilang dibalik tikungan segera menoleh ke arah bus itu berjalan, "itu pun jika kita bertemu kembali, Sasuke-_kun_." Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

**CKIIT**

**WUSSH**

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte. Sakura segera berdiri dan menaikinya. Bus itu sepi, ia mendapatkan tempat duduk yang menurutnya cukup nyaman. Bus itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan halte, menuju halte lain yang ada di pinggiran kota.

Tidak!

Bus itu bukan menuju halte dekat perumahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di ujung barat kota Konoha.

Tujuan bus itu adalah ujung timur kota Konoha, dimana satu-satunya pantai di Konoha berada.

.

.

"Jam sebelas malam, heh?" Sakura tersenyum kecut melihat arlojinya. Ia teringat percakapan dengan orangtuanya tadi sore.

.

"**Kaasan**_**. Karena ini hari terakhir, jadi biarkan aku mengelilingi kota Konoha. Jangan mencariku, aku berjanji aku pasti kembali."**_

"_**Baiklah, Sakura-**_**chan**_**. **_**Kaasan **_**harap kau bisa menepati janjimu**_**."**

"_**Tentu saja, **_**Kaasan**_**. Aku akan kembali sebelum kita berangkat**_

.

Deburan ombak yang menenangkan disertai angin malam yang sejuk kiranya dapat menenangkan hati Sakura yang sedang kalut. Di pantai ini, di bawah sebuah pondok kecil dari kayu yang biasanya disewa para turis, ia menangis meluapkan semua rasa gundahnya.

"Hiks.. Sasuke-_kun_..." matanya tak lepas memandangi perahu para nelayan yang mulai meninggalkan bibir pantai. Tiga hal besar yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan kepada Sasuke.

**Satu.**

dirinya yang mengikuti akselerasi, lulus Ujian Nasional bersama angkatan kakak kelasnya yang kelas XII.

**Dua.**

dirinya,

begitu mencintai Sasuke, pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

**Tiga,**

dia...

* * *

"A-aku mau, Sasuke-_kun_."

Perasaan pemuda itu seakan melayang setelah mendengar kata-kata gadis di depannya. Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk Hinata yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. "_Arigato_." Hanya sepatah kata itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya mata _Amethyst _itu lekat-lekat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Bibir itu pun bersatu, menyesap segala rasa yang ada di sana, mengungkapkan sejuta rasa yang meledak-ledak di hati sepasang remaja itu.

**Teng Teng Teng**

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Hn. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Sasuke pada Hinata, seakan Hinata adalah sesuatu yang begitu rapuh sehingga pergi ke kelasnya sendiri saja harus berhati-hati.

Di atap sekolah ini lah, baru saja ia menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Dan nasib mujurnya, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menerimanya.

Ah, satu orang yang ingin dia beri tahu kabar baik ini. Satu orang yang ingin ia jadikan seseorang yang pertama kali mengetahuinya. Seorang sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura.

PIP

"_**Halo?"**_

"Sakura," Sasuke menarik nafas pelan, "Aku diterima."

"_**..."**_

Sasuke merengut. Di seberang sana tak terdengar sama sekali suara Sakura, "Sakura? Kau di sana?" panggilnya lagi.

"_**Ah iya, selamat ya, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**."**_

"Aku akan mentraktirmu setelah pulang sekolah. Kau mau, kan?"

"_**Maaf, aku tidak bisa**_**."**

"Hn. Baiklah, kalau begitu lain kali." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa tidak masuk?"

"_**A.. aku sakit pilek. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak masuk**_._**"**_

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, seingatnya tadi suara Sakura baik-baik saja. Dan saat ia bilang bahwa sakit pilek, justru suaranya terdengar seperti berbicara sambil memencet hidungnya agar tidak menghirup udara. "Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu."

"_**Jangan, a-aku—"/ "Permisi, Nona. Tolong matikan ponselnya, kita akan segera lepas landas."**_

Sasuke kembali heran dibuat oleh Sakura. "Sakura, suara siapa itu?"

PIP PIP PIP

Telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Sakura.

Sasuke menjauhkan poneslnya dari telinganya. Matanya mentap kosong pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini. "Lepas landas?!" tanyanya kaget pada diri sendiri.

Ia berlari keluar dari atap, menuju kelas Sakura yang berbeda dengannya.

"Hei, lihat! Nilai Sakura tertinggi nomor dua!"

Sasuke berhenti, melihat gerombolan siswi-siswi tengah mengerumuni mading. Mendengar nama Sakura disebut oleh mereka, ia pun meminta mereka untuk sedikit menyingkir agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Hal pertama yang ia baca adalah judul dari kertas itu. 'Hasil nilai Ujian Nasional'

Di kertas itu terdapat tabel yang menunjukkan nama, nilai, dan tempat mereka akan melanjutkan studi.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Sakura Haruno**

Sasuke agak kaget melihat nama Sakura berada di urutan dua. Pasalnya, seharusnya gadis ini masih setahun lagi berada di SMA. Dilihatnya nilai Sakura, cukup memuaskan. Tempat melanjutkan studi, _Oregon States University, United States of America_.

Seketika itu juga waktu seakan berhenti bagi Sasuke. Mungkinkah Sakura berangkat ke... Amerika?

"Sakura... Kau menyembunyikannya dariku." Ia seakan merasa terhempas dari gedung tinggi, sesuatu seperti hilang dari hatinya. Sahabatnya, telah pergi ke belahan dunia lain. Meninggalkannya yang tak mungkin menyusulnya—mengingat ia terlahir dari keluarga sederhana.

"_**Anggap saja ini sebagai refreshing untuk hari esok yang amat penting dalam riwayat hidupmu, Sasuke-kun."**_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Sakura tadi malam. Ya, gadis Haruno itu memang benar. Hari esok—yaitu sekarang, adalah hari yang amat penting alam riwayat hidupnya. Hari dimana ia kehilangan seorang sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Ia kehilangan Sakura Haruno

.

.

.

**Tiga,**

Sakura tidak pernah bilang kalau ia akan pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

_Do'a seorang Sakura Haruno telah tercapai, Sasuke takkan pernah melupakan hari ini._

_Do'a seorang Sasuke Uchiha telah tercapai, Sakura telah dijauhkan dari apa yang membuatnya tersiksa._

_Bukankah berarti..._

_Sasuke lah yang selama ini membuat Sakura tersiksa?_

* * *

**THE END [DENGAN GAJE-NYA]**

Ditunggu ya, Sekuelnya ^.^V

Heart Like Stone

Dimana hati seorang Haruno Sakura telah membatu alisa mati rasa dengan sejuta rasa yang membuat kita merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perut kita.


End file.
